The Name Game
by wildsky
Summary: Following the birth of their first child, Vala takes a very important decision into her own hands. Daniel/Vala


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em (unless they're originals). Please don't sue me. It's so not worth it.

**The Name Game**

**By Wildsky**

There was a definite spring in Daniel's step as he strolled out of the elevator and into the maternity ward of the local hospital. Only a few doors down the hall, Vala was most likely sleeping off twelve hours of hard work and Daniel had only left her side to make a few calls and let the SGC know that the world had just welcomed a very healthy baby boy.

Daniel was a bit surprised to find that Vala was not only awake but chattering quite merrily to their newborn son, who was slumbering peacefully as she held him. Their child had decided to appear a couple of weeks earlier than expected, catching both of his parents by surprise.

"I thought you'd be exhausted," Daniel observed as he entered the room.

"I had a nap," Vala shrugged and squirmed excitedly. "I'm too keyed up to sleep for long. Isn't he perfect? Oh and the nurse very helpfully took all the details to register his birth, so he's officially official." Vala beamed at Daniel, jiggling their son gently, while Daniel stared at her.

"Wait a minute, you... you've registered him?" Daniel looked gobsmacked.

"Well, actually the hospital is registering him," Vala chattered on. "Apparently if we want a copy of the certificate we have to apply to some Department of Public Health or whatever it is. The nurse said they do commemorative ones you can hang on the wall?"

"Vala, he has to have a name before he can be registered," Daniel objected in growing alarm, striding over to sit in the chair beside her bed.

"He does have a name," Vala chirped, grinning down at the baby in her arms. "Don't you, my sweet boy?"

"He has a..." Daniel trailed off, trying to compute what she was imparting to him. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You named him?"

"Of course I named him. Someone had to," Vala said logically.

"Without me? I've been trying to have this conversation with you for months and now when our son finally makes an appearance you name him without consulting me?" Daniel's temper started to fray at the idea that he'd been left out of such a huge decision.

"On several planets I was raised on, it's traditional not to discuss naming a child until after the birth." Vala looked completely confused by his anger. "I named Adria without 'consulting you' and you didn't seem to care."

"Yes but Adria wasn't... mine," Daniel grumbled in frustration, speaking briskly. "Is it traditional to exclude the other parent from that decision?"

"Well, no," Vala conceded, "but –"

"Then why –"

"Daniel."

"What?" he huffed, glaring up at her in exasperated fury.

"Why don't you ask me what our son's name is before you keep lecturing me? You might be pleasantly surprised," Vala suggested, eyebrows rising in challenge.

Daniel blinked, realizing she was right. He hadn't asked the vital question. Instead he'd just charged in, metaphorical guns blazing, and started scolding her. Daniel took a deep breath to keep a rein on his temper and obliged her. "Vala, what did you name our son?"

"Jackson." She smiled slyly, looking terribly pleased with herself. "Jackson Mal Doran."

"You... you named him after me?" Daniel suddenly felt a bit foolish, his stomach tying itself into an apologetic knot. He'd had all kinds of horrible alternatives spinning through his head. That actually wasn't... it wasn't terrible.

"Well, technically I named him after both of us," Vala said in a breezy tone, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Daniel swallowed hard and gazed down at the tiny boy Vala was cradling. He was wrapped up in palest blue and sound asleep, still red-faced and wrinkly with a sprinkling of fair hair. Daniel's heart contracted at the sight.

"Jackson Mal Doran," Daniel murmured, testing it out on his tongue. "Jackson..."

Vala's smile grew wider. "You don't hate it," she said triumphantly.

Daniel couldn't quite suppress his own grin. It twitched at the corners of his mouth despite his best efforts. "No, I don't hate it."

"You like it," Vala insisted, knowing she had him. Her whole face had lit up like a star. "Admit it."

"No." It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face.

"Admit it," Vala said again in a sing-song voice and Daniel finally crumbled into quiet laughter at her winsome antics.

"Okay, all right, you win," Daniel conceded, meeting her eyes. "I like it."

"Told you," Vala said smugly and readjusted her hold on their little boy. "See? I knew your father would like it. Jackson Mal Doran. It suits you, doesn't it, sweetheart?"

"Mind if I hold him for a while?" Daniel asked and Vala happily passed the baby over to him. The boy stirred but didn't wake, snuggling deeper into the soft blanket. Daniel smiled softly, thoroughly enchanted by the life he and Vala had created.

"Hello Jackson. Nice to meet you."


End file.
